


For the First Time in Forever

by Onion_Gentleman



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion_Gentleman/pseuds/Onion_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never really alone. It's just a state of mind. At least, that's what Jack realized. Elsanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading mates. Cheers.

She was alone. 

She was just like him.

Of course, one could argue that she really wasn’t, not with her sister, the rambunctious redheaded Anna, around but Jack knew better. She was cursed, touched by the elementals and he knew that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many people there were around her, she would always be alone.

He didn’t know why he felt an odd seed of jealousy-tinged anger bubble and pop inside of him whenever she played with her sister. The snow-child didn’t understand the pangs of longing and nostalgia that flared within his chest when he watched them romp through the snow. Yet he watched them and grew to love them, soothing their hurts and wiping away their tears.

Soon, as time passed, he was always there for them.

He was there when Elsa broke her arm falling from a tree trying to pick a blossom for Anna. 

He was there to cushion Anna’s topple off a chair during a daring rescue to liberate cookies from a shelf.

He was there to whisk them away on a grand adventure through the halls and down the stairs while the girls were supposed to be at their lessons.

He was there when dreams and play turned to nightmares and fear.

Darkness came, creeping and stretching its tendrils longer each night into the rooms of both girls. They snapped and clawed, grabbing and snatching greedily at the girls’ dreams, turning them to dust and terror. Jack fought despite not knowing why. Here were two small lives that had wriggle their way into his heart, the girl with winter thrumming through her veins and the child who held the sun in her heart. 

Years passed. His young charges grew, becoming taller, slimmer, leaner and lonelier. Each hid their sorrows and fears beneath layers of their respective element. The nightmares lessened, only to become fiercer and wilder at each return.

Still Jack watched them. Holding his breath, waiting for the day that all would be well again, the only thing the Moon had ever told him. 

Winter turned to summer, ice thawing beneath the warmth. The erected barriers receded, leaving open air and love. He watched them, giving them more distance now, more time to themselves. Jack wasn’t blind, he’d seen the covert glances, the shy blushes, the hesitant touches lingering for seconds too long. It was enough information for him to put two and two together.

It drove him insane, their awkward tip-toeing courtship of one another. Anna, usually so wildly enthusiastic about everything being reduced to timid smiles and hopeful grins, still going about in her clumsy way to try and woo the elder girl through endless excuses about spending more time together. And Elsa. Stiffly formal and awkward in the face of emotions that she didn’t quite know to express, the blonde was possibly going through the most polite, textbook method of courtship Jack had ever seen. In fact, it most likely was since he’d seen her detailed lists and books of research. It had started with polite (thought utterly pointless) small talk, followed by gifts the like of which were analyzed to the most minute detail by Anna in front of her usual audience of paintings. Next came meals taken together, carefully planned outings, delicately crafted ice flowers and careful analysis of Anna’s likes and dislikes. 

As such, Jack was proud to say that their first kiss had been his handiwork. Unable to stand it any longer, he’d taken his chance as Anna carefully bandaged Elsa’s finger, victim of a grievous paper-cut. A carefully aimed snowball launched Anna right into Elsa’s face, their lips mashing together in a clumsy peck. The resolution afterwards had been easy, a simple matter of letting the chips fall where they may.

Finally, as Jack watched the two share a proper kiss several awkward weeks of lingering pecks upon one another’s cheeks, false starts and yearning gazes later, he could only describe his time as being all the more worthwhile. And for the first time in forever, he didn’t really feel so alone, his heart warmed by the two little girls who’d taken their place in there so long ago and settled down to stay.


End file.
